


Dueling Royalty

by Elexica



Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, baby drabble, tiny baby drabble, ygocollablove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/pseuds/Elexica
Summary: Kaiba will block you on Twitter.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860052
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Dueling Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 - Modern AU Joker

“What’s it like to be dueling royalty?” Joey blushed at the question.

“Well, it’s certainly not easy! The kids all think it is, and on social media I try to make it look effortless, but in reality it takes hard-work, smarts, and dedication!” Joey winked at the camera, flashing a bright thumbs up. 

The force of Seto Kaiba’s eye roll could be felt across the reception hall.

“I’m right!” Joey answered as his husband talked over to the press junket.

“It was a loaded question to begin with,” Kaiba said.

“Yer just jealous they didn’t ask _you_. And I’ll tell ya why they didn’t. Cause you’d have some sort of bummer answer. Like ‘that’s a made-up concept’ and ‘everything comes naturally to me, that question is meaningless,’” Joey said, artificially lowering his voice to mock his husband.

Kaiba almost opened his mouth to respond but thought better of it when he realized that Joey’s answers were almost verbatim what he would have said.

“And I know why you have less twitter followers than me too!” Kaiba huffed at the insinuation. He hardly needed another tiff in front of the journalist.

“That’s enough.” Kaiba said.

“It’s cause you block anyone who disagrees with you, or is the slightest bit critical! Twitter is about discourse, ya know!”

“We’re going.” Kaiba threaded his arm around his hips, and pulled him away.


End file.
